


Decisions

by LH_Rogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Steve Rogers, F/F, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LH_Rogers/pseuds/LH_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months have passed since that incident at Stark Industries Headquarters. Steve decided to file for divorce and moves in with his two best pals, The Romanoff-Hills... Steve will try to stay single but his friends know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! First ever attempt at writing a fic, so please! Be nice. Leave comments, ideas or critiques! It's a Marvel one-shot that might be expanded so keep an eye on it!
> 
> I'm obsessed with music and movies so I'll throw some songs/movies in there. Some missions will be written but it's mostly about relationships and domestic Avengers life.
> 
> Enjoy!

Decisions

 

A few months had passed since that incident at Stark Industries Headquarters. Steve decided to file for divorce and plans for adopting a child, something Steve was really excited about, were scrapped. Tony had tried to reach Steve several times in an attempt to get him back. But not a single word or expensive gifts were able to change his decision. He moved out of Stark Tower and Natasha offered him the spare room at her place.

“Thanks Nat, but are you sure Maria is OK with this?” Steve was looking for a simple apartment near Manhattan, but everything seemed to remind him of Tony.

“Are you nuts?! Maria loves you! Actually I’m getting a bit jealous, ha ha ha. It’s fine and you need to distract yourself and we can help you with that”

A few days later, Maria and Nat went to get Steve’s belongings ignoring Tony’s questions about Steve.

“Is he OK?” Nothing.

“Is he doing his morning runs?” Nat threw a nasty look at him. “Why wouldn’t he. He needs to be in shape. He’s fucking Captain America! And besides, he needs to be in shape if he’s going to date someone”

At this, Tony’s face went pale. “What?! He’s ready to date? Wasn't he so hurt?”

Maria put some boxes on the floor “Tony, it’s been 4 months since you guys got divorced, you should try to move on as well. Steve is still hurt but we think it’s better for him if he starts dating or at least seeing people, normal folks”

Tony tried to reply at this “normal folks” but Maria was faster “I’m not saying you are not normal, but the partying and drinking affected Steve, he tried to help you and how did you thank him? By getting laid with Stark Industries’ employees, both men and women”

His face turned paler as she spoke. “So don’t get all upset if he’s trying to move on” the last few boxes were loaded to the U-Haul truck and they set off to Steve’s new apartment near Columbus Circle.

Even though Steve had found the perfect apartment, two bedrooms, a balcony and a great view to Central Park, Nat and Maria convinced him to stay a little longer at their apartment.

“So, we have one golden rule here” Steve looked worried.

“Relax, you fossil. Whenever we can, we binge watch a TV show or we watch a movie”

Steve had tried to stay up to date with TV shows, music and movies, but his Avengers duties and Tony had made it almost impossible for him to continue. “Oh, Ok. That sounds fun. But please, no rom coms, please”

Natasha looked at him surprised “WHAT?! Steve Rogers doesn’t like rom coms?! Are you kidding me?”

Steve laughed so hard at this. “I hate them. Ton…” He couldn’t say it.

“He was such a big fan and I had to watch, like a hundred or more, so no rom coms for me please”

Maria was cooking Steve’s favorite food, chicken parmesan. So while she was busy at the kitchen, Natasha and Steve tried to decide which movie they were going to see.

“So, war movies or sci-fi movies?”

Maria said something from the kitchen but they were still arguing and she had to come to the living room “Steve how about musicals?” 

Steve had grown fond of the movie musical genre. “You know what, it’s been a while since the last time I watched one, yeah sure, why not. Got any suggestions?”

“Marvelous! I've been dying to watch _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ for a while now” and she went back to the kitchen to finish. “Nat darling, can you set up the table?”

“Maria, damn, this is so good!” Steve knew Maria could cook, but this was simply one of the best things he had ever tasted.

“I’m glad you liked it. It’s a simple recipe actually”

After a couple of wine glasses they cleaned the dining table and they moved to the living room. While Natasha set up the TV, Steve helped himself to another glass of wine. “Where is it from again?”

“It’s from Chile, I think” someone at work gave it to Maria. “Damn! I can’t find the movie! Baby, have you got something else,  _Gentlemen_ is not on!”

Maria came back with dessert “are you serious? I really wanted Steve to watch it. Sorry Steve” and she handed him a piece of apple crisp.

“It’s OK. Hey! How about Moulin Rouge!” Steve had watched it a few days ago and fell in love with the young man playing Satine’s love interest.

Maria and Natasha looked at each other. “You said you didn't like rom coms Rogers!” Natasha found the movie and pressed play.

“It’s not a rom com. And besides, it’s so sad”

– _The French are glad to die for love…-_

“Sounds fair, OK I haven’t watched it so let’s get to business” Natasha looked at him with a grin on her face.

- _Come and get me boys…-_

Steve was humming to the song when Maria looked at him “You know, that should be your mantra, “come and get me boys”. Ha ha ha” While imitating the actress’ hand movements.

Steve laughed out loud. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking” However, he was thinking about his ex-husband.

“ _Diamonds are a girl’s best friend…”_

Steve turn the lights off and sat between the two ladies. The last few months had been a roller coaster but with his two best friends, he thought he could make it. 


	2. Out of Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still single but someone is on the horizon. Meanwhile Clint takes the guys out for a night of fun and some drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it! Second chapter guys! Thanks to those for your kudos and messages. Feel free to write comments, ideas or critiques. 
> 
> Still trying to figure this Fic world out. Kinda nervous but excited to share my little story with you all.

That had been a sleepless night and at 7 am Steve couldn't stay in bed any longer. He turned the TV on but nothing caught his attention so he decided to go for a few runs at the park. The previous night a storm was announced on the news, but Steve didn’t mind and got up and started to get ready.  
  
“I wonder if Nat would join me” he thought. Natasha would often go with him. She had become his confident and he enjoyed her company during these running sessions. If they felt like it, they’d run and talk about life, relationships, no topic was off limits, or they could just run side by side and the silence wouldn't be uncomfortable. To any of them.  
  
It was during his shower he suddenly remembered Natasha and Maria's date the night before so he decided not to wake her up. Once he was ready to go, being the gentleman he was, he grabbed pen and paper and wrote a note telling them where he'd be:  
  
 _'Went for an early running session by myself, didn't want to disturb you guys. If I'm not back by the time you wake up, don't wait for me and have breakfast_.' After he finished the note, he put it in a whiteboard in the kitchen for the ladies to read it as the kitchen was the first place they always went in the mornings.  
  
While he was waiting for the elevator, Steve checked everything was in its proper place. 'Cereal bars, water and iPod?' Yup, everything was in its place. The elevator was taking more than usual to arrive so he chose the stairs instead as a warm up exercise. He reached the Lobby and the concierge opened the door for him. It was cold, but not as cold as he thought it'd be, although the wind seemed to threaten some umbrellas from nearby businesses. It was still dark. Steve prefer either this time in the morning or late at night to avoid fans and paparazzi. He didn't mind greeting fans but his running sessions were sacred and he wanted to keep them like that.  
  
Once in Central Park he put his earphones on and pressed play. After a few steps, he realized he didn’t remember loading this song to his iPod.  
  
 _"All the singles ladies all the single ladies"_

Steve looked at the screen and Beyoncé's face was looking at him. 'Very funny Nat' he thought. Occasionally, when Nat had nothing better to do, she would take Steve's iPod and she’d synchronize it with any kind of music. Once, she loaded Christian music in it and Steve didn't find out until he was 35.000 feet above the ground on his way to a mission in South Africa. Resigned, he let the music on. As the playlist advanced he was making mental notes as to which song he would keep for future running or training sessions and which he was going to delete.

After an hour or so of non-stop running Steve made a pause to drink some water and to eat a cereal bar, and that’s when he saw him. There was a guy running, earphones on. Wearing just a hoodie and shorts, the guy was good looking and Steve felt ashamed. For the first time in a very long time, he couldn’t take his eyes off of a guy.

Steve hadn't dated someone since his divorce. Tony Stark had been his first (and only) boyfriend. And then he became his husband.  

  
But after the events of the battle of New York, Tony's behavior changed and for the worst. At first it was the gaming. He had his money, and he could do with it as he pleased. But when it wasn't enough, he started to drink.  
  
A few glasses at first, a bottle next, and then Steve would returned home and he'd find Tony passed out in the stairs. _'I love him'_ Steve kept repeating to himself _, 'I have to help him'_. But with more and more missions assigned to him, it was difficult to keep an eye on Tony.  
  
Steve tried not to relive those painful moments. It had been four months already but he wasn't sure he was ready to date anyone again. So when he saw that guy at the park, he felt guilty. Even though they had been apart, Steve thought he was cheating on Tony.  
  
Suddenly he realized the rain had stopped. _'Back in the day it would rain for days with no end'_ he thought and decided it was time to go back home.

  
‘Very funny Nat.’ He said when he found his two roommates having breakfast joined by none other than Clint Barton himself.  
  
'You better work bitch!' Answered Nat and threw an apple at him, which he grabbed effortlessly. And the trio burst into laugh.

'What? You didn't like my “Single Ladies Better Work" playlist?' Asked Clint.

'I knew you had something to do with this. At least it wasn't Christian music this time' rolling his eyes and everyone laughed again.

  
Steve then went to his room and straight to the bathroom to take a shower. While he was getting dressed, Clint entered the room without knocking on the door.  
  
'Hey, I could be naked! Wait till I actually let you in' he had his boxers and he was putting on a t-shirt.

'Please, It's not like I haven't seen what's underneath' and Clint winked at him.

'So, Nat and Maria want to go out and about tonight.' Steve looked at him.

'Nat and Maria or more like you begging for them to join you?' He was turning on his computer.

  
'You got me, I want to go partying, but with you guys!' He was standing by the door, arms crossed.  
  
'What did the girls say?' Asked Steve while connecting his iPod to his laptop.  
  
'Are you seriously going to delete the songs?! They're the shit!' Asked Clint trying to look offended.  
  
'I might keep one or two' replied Steve, 'so you were saying?'  
  
‘Yes, mm, party. Tonight. The four of us. What do you say?'  
  
He was selecting the songs he was going to delete. ‘You really want me to go with you? It’s not like I’m in the mood for parties.’  
  
'Why do you think I'm asking? I want you to come with us. We could have the time of our lives. You never know, maybe you could meet the lo...' Before he could finish the sentence Steve stopped him.  
  
'Kid, don't... Don't play matchmaker. Told you before, and I'm telling you now. I don't want to date anyone, so stop trying to make it happen.'  
  
'Trying to make what happen?' Asked Natasha when she entered the room. ' _Fetch_ happen? Barton, you know it's never going to happen!'

Clint laughed and stood up 'ok, no matchmaking tonight for Steve, just four friends out for a bit of dancing and some fancy drinks, interested?'

Steve was about to say no when Natasha replied 'Oh come on! It's been ages since we had some fun!'  
  
'Nat. May I remind you that you went out yesterday with Maria?' Asked Steve.  
  
'I mean us, together. As a group. You really need to go out Steve. It's been decades since your last party.' Steve gave her a side eye look. “Pun totes intended”. Answered Natasha.  
  
'Alright’ and Steve sighed defeated. ‘Let’s go. But I’m warning you. Do not, and I mean it. Do not introduce me any guy you meet out there.'  
  
‘Of course we won’t!’ replied both holding their hands on their back, fingers crossed.

 ‘Great, so, I’ll pick you all at 11-ish, have some drinks on our way to the club and then dance the shit out of ourselves.’ He was half way to the living room when he came back to Steve’s room. ‘I forgot, look dapper. Dressed code is mandatory.’ 

  
LATER THAT NIGHT

Clint greeted the guy at the front door and he let them in without checking the night’s guest list. Everyone who was waiting in line started to whine and curse at him and the guy shut them up with a single scream.

The club was crowded. If people were not dancing, they were talking to each other, which only resulted in screams due to the music being so loud. The guys followed Clint to one of the VIP rooms located in the second floor. Steve thought it looked like an opera theater. The dance floor was in the center and on either side of the walls, there were balconies.

Their waiter entered the room and Clint made the proper introductions. He ordered the first round (‘Screwdrivers for everyone!’). Nat and Maria looked particularly hot, both wearing black party dresses revealing long and toned legs and Steve, thanks to Natasha’s sense of style, was looking fashionable and young.

The first round came and went as fast as it had arrived. Steve was talking to Maria about work (as usual) and Clint and Natasha were dancing. Clint made a sign to Steve and told him they were heading to the dance floor. As they walk down, everyone was staring at them as they approached the first floor. Then again, not every night you'd spot some of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes hitting your local club.

The girls were trying to teach the “Macarena” to Steve to hilarious results when they noticed Clint had disappeared for a moment and the music changed yet again. “Single Ladies” was playing and Steve thought this couldn’t mean anything good. And he was right. After a few beats someone started to talk through the speakers.

‘To my dear friend, who is all alone right now and could use a hot dance partner. Gentlemen, his all yours…!’ Clint was in the DJ’s booth holding a mic.

Maria tapped Steve’s shoulder and pointed to the biggest screen in the club. He, Steve Rogers, was in the screen while Natasha and Maria were dancing behind him.

‘I’m gonna kill him!’ said Steve trying to avoid the curious looks.

‘Relax and enjoy the spotlight’ replied Clint as he joined them accompanied with some guy.

The group formed a circle to dance that looked like they were doing the rain dance. The lights were flashy and colorful, there was foam falling from the ceiling and a white fog coming from the floor. There were go-go dancers and from time to time Clint would put a $20 bill in a guy’s (very tight and revealing) boxer. 

As he danced, Steve tried to dismiss every guy that approached him ‘Sorry pal, I’m with the ladies here’.

And that’s when he saw him again. The guy from the park.

The guy he met (well, that involves some contact from both parties) at the park that day. He was with four of five people, Steve couldn’t tell.

‘Found someone already?’ asked Barton over his partner’s shoulder.

‘Uh, nope, I thought it was a friend’. Replied Steve and kept dancing. And again, he found himself staring at the guy. And that’s when it happens. He looked in Steve’s direction and mouthed “what’s up”

‘Clint, quick, come and dance with me’

The guy left his group and was approaching them. He was as tall as Steve and well-built for what Steve could appreciate under the lights.

  
'Hey' said the guy.  
'Hey' replied Steve.  
  
He was wearing the tightest jeans Steve had ever seen. A red (tight) shirt left little to none to the imagination.  
  
Steve realized he had stopped dancing and Clint was dancing around them.  
  
'Wanna dance?' asked the guy.

'I'm sorry, I'm with my friends' said Steve while pointing to his back.

'What friends?' And he looked as the group was fleeing the scene. 'You mean those?'  
  
Steve stared at them 'yes, those three'

The guy moved closer to Steve. 'I've seen you before, haven't I?'  
  
'No, I don't think so.' Why he was getting so nervous?  
  
'Shame, I thought I’d seen you before. Can I invite you a drink?'  
  
Steve didn’t know what to do, 'mm, sure why not.’

The bar was full of people waiting to be served but by the way one of the bartenders greeted him, he was a regular.

'What can I do for you?!' Shouted the bartender. There was so much noise Steve couldn’t catch the guy’s name.

He turned to Steve to ask him what drink he wanted.

The guy was extremely handsome. 'Whatever you're having' said Steve.

He saw the guy made a “two” hand gesture and he was given two sparkling waters.  
  
'No drinking tonight?' Asked Steve while they were headed to a less crowded place.  
  
'Nah, designated driver tonight. So, mm, would you like to dance?'  
  
Steve was so nervous he spilled some of the water on his shirt.

‘I’m sorry, I can’t I have go back to my friends’ they shook hands and Steve went quickly to the second floor.

As he entered the room, everyone looked at him.

'What happened with the hottie?' Asked Clint with someone stuck to his back (was the same kid?).  
  
'Nothing, he had to go to his friends.' Answered Steve and Natasha gave him a reproachable look.  
  
'But we came up here for you to dance with the guy!' the archer said while he was watching the crowd trying to spot the guy.

'Give it a rest Clint already. Steve told you no matchmaking tonight. And what's the first thing you do? You offer him like a piece of meat for others to take him'  
  
'Ok, the night is young. Who wants to go back to the dance floor and dance for a change?' Natasha helped Maria get up and everyone went back to the dance floor.  
  
The night went uneventful and every time a guy tried to steal Steve from their company Clint would send them away. If they wanted drinks, they’d take turns to go and get them. Since Steve couldn’t get drunk, he was named designated driver.

From time to time, Steve would recognize a song and would look extremely proud saying ‘I know this song!’ to everyone’s amusement. A few hours and lots of booze later, the girls called it a night. Clint told them he was going to the kid’s house (‘please be sure he’s at least 18!’ Maria pleaded).

While the girls and Steve were waiting for their car to arrive, someone tapped Steve’s shoulder.

‘Forgot the condoms? I don’t have any with me Clint’ and Steve turned red when he saw it wasn’t Clint behind him, but the guy from the park.

‘Don’t worry, there’s always a place to get them’ said the guy smiling. Steve was growing fond of his smile.

‘Uh, Steve? We’ll wait way over there for the car, give us a call when it gets here’ said Maria.

‘Hey, I’m really sorry about that, I thought it was my friend’ Steve was now really embarrassed.

‘Never mind, but you should carry some, you never know what’s going to happen’ His smile was getting bigger with every word he said.

‘Anyway, I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t want to disturb you or anything.’ He was getting nervous too.

‘I was thinking just if you’d like, maybe, go out or to the movies sometime. Do you like movies?’

Steve was about to answer no, when someone spoke on his behalf.

‘He likes movies’ it was Natasha who was standing behind him.

‘Especially musicals’ Said Maria standing next to Steve.

The guy was taking mental notes. ‘Got it’

‘Regarding food, he likes Italian. And don’t try to get on his pants getting him drunk’.

‘That's illegal and besides, he can’t get drunk’ the girls saw the expression on the guy’s face and laughed out loud.

‘GIRLS!’ Scream Steve, now extremely embarrassed.

‘Don’t worry I’m a gentleman’ the guy was turning red as well.

‘Oh, his name’s Steve’ the girls said at the same time.

‘I thought so. Well Steve, I think I’ll be careful with you. I don’t want to upset your guardians’.

Steve was grinning, arms crossed.

‘This is my number’ said the guy while writing on a piece of paper he found on his wallet.

Natasha was faster and grabbed the piece of paper.

‘Give me a call if you want’

‘We’ll make sure he calls you’ said Maria.

Their car had arrived. The girls were in the back seat and Steve was about to leave when he heard his name. The guy was approaching the driver’s window.

‘I’m Sam by the way. Sam Wilson’.

 

 

 


End file.
